Despicable
by Blonde-Weasley1
Summary: Romilda Vane is going through with this wedding. Whether her friend thinks it's good or not, she's doing it. For DramioneLurver's Reasons to Get Married Competition


Despicable. Is that what you call it? Some would laugh at the fact that she used such a "big word." She wasn't dumb; she had two Outstandings on her O.W.L.s. But what they would really point out was the fact that she was getting married. To a guy she didn't love and she knew she didn't love him. But Romilda Vane had a plan. She might not know about alchemy and whatever the heck a blasted-end thing was. But she knew about men, and oh this man was in love with her. He couldn't see past her fake smiles and longing glances, her "cute" laugh or her "wonderful" personality. But it was going to help her career. And so she was going through the wedding.

"Tell me again how he proposed." Romilda's best friend Ursula grinned at her friend. She was stirring her coffee as she leaned in to listen to the story.

"It was horrible. It was in the middle of night and we were laying in bed-"

"Wait!" Ursula leaned in more. Her voice brought to a whisper. "You were sleeping with him?"

"Of course! Seal the deal, right?" Ursula shrugged her shoulders and returned to her previous position. "Anyway, we were talking and he said, 'Hey, why don't we complete this and get married?' What the hell? I mean, no ring, no romantic way. That's it. But I agreed. I mean I kinda had too."

"The bet?" Romilda finished her coffee and slowly set her cup back down.

"Well more than that. I couldn't say no. He's so fu-" Ursula shushed her and nodded her head to the table next to them. Three little kids were sitting with their mum. "Fine, he's so _effing_ in love with me. That would crush his heart if I said no."

"So you're marriage is a mutual thing. You both wanted to get married and so you are."

"Yes, but on my side there's the bet."

"Darn that bet." Romilda laughed. The bet had been only going on for two months but Romilda was easily winning. She and another girl had both applied for the same job at Witch Weekly. Romilda had it with being the editor's secretary at the Daily Prophet; she was going nowhere with that job. So the interviewer made a bet with Romilda and the other girl; the first to get married and reapply for the job would get. They were both well qualified, so the bitch, in Romilda's opinion, thought this would be fun

"I hope I win, or I'm going to be miserable with my hubby for a long time."

"I wish you hadn't even entered it the first place."

"Ah, I need a new job. What a dump the Daily Prophet is… But, if I don't get the job at least I'll have money. My fiancé is stinking rich, junior undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and filthy rich parents? Win!" Romilda leaned back in her seat and smiled at her accomplishments.

"It's your crazy plan." Ursula mumbled.

"What?"

"Er, I'm going to be maid of honor right?" Romilda flashed her friend one of her famous smiles.

"Of course. I couldn't pull this affair off without you!" Romilda winked at Ursula. She then noticed something past Ursula. A quick frown came on her face but was replaced with a smile. She raised her arm and waved at someone. "Sweetheart! Over here!" A tall man with sandy hair came over. Romilda stood up and greeted the man with a kiss. "Sweetheart this is Ursula, my best friend and maid of honor." Ursula stood up and shook the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Arthur."

"Nice to meet you too." Ursula gave a nice smile to Arthur. The three of them sat down and while Romilda and Arthur talked Ursula couldn't help but feel sorry for him. If what Romilda said was true than he was completely in love with her she didn't care a bit about him. You could tell by the way he looked at her as she talked. Ursula sat there not listening to Romilda blather on about something, until she couldn't take it anymore.

"So for the wedding-"

"Find another maid of honor. I can't do this." Ursula stood up. She threw some money on the table for her coffee. She started to turn away when Romilda grabbed her shoulder.

"Ursula? What do you mean?" Ursula glanced at the table next to them. The kids and their mother were gone.

"You're a bitch. You're despicable. That's what I mean." Romilda looked offended. Ursula wasn't sure if it was true or just another act. "You don't respect other's feelings do you? He's truly in love with you. And you're too into your big plan that you don't realize who you're hurting. If you still want to go on with the wedding, I won't be there." Ursula turned and started to walk away.

"Excuse me? I'm the bitch? What about-" Ursula pushed past Romilda to Arthur.

"She's using you. You might not see it now but she is. Just wait." With that Ursula took off running. She knew Romilda wouldn't bother to catch her. Romilda instead sat down with a huff.

"What's her pro-"

"What did she mean? I won't see it know…" Romilda took Arthur's hand and kissed him on the cheek. If he figured it out she was screwed. But he wouldn't. He was so head over heels in love with her, her couldn't see past her fake self. But still, she had to think of a diversion now.

"Nothing sweetheart. She's always been a bit crazy. Blabbing on about things, calling me a bitch. She was like that at Hogwarts too. Anyway, about the location of our wedding, I was thinking…"

**For ****DramioneLurver's ****Reasons to Get Married Competition. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
